Secretos
by Sandra MJ
Summary: Años de relación. Una muerte y un cambio después de la resurrección.


_Para Annirve, mi mejor amiga y una excelente consejera._

_De una Reina Maga ;)_

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ni lo harán. Si así fuera yo ya habría publicado un libro y sería millonaria como la Rowling, en vez de publicar aquí y culpar a mi musa por mi falta de inspiración T.T

* * *

_**Secretos**_

Bajo el rojizo crepúsculo se adivinaba una silueta femenina que le atraía enormemente. Hambriento como el más feroz de los lobos, corrió hacia ella y la cogió por detrás acariciándole el vientre con las yemas de los dedos. Ella gimió de placer al notar su mano en su piel y en lo primero que pensó fue en qué haría si él no estuviese a su lado, si siguiese como todos creían…

_Cuando él cayó, para ella todo se vino abajo. Aunque sus amigos no lo supieran, ella era más cercana a él de lo que todos creían. Incluso se podía decir que era más cercana a él que todos ellos juntos. En esos momentos se hubiera echado a llorar pero tenía que aparentar. Sus nocturnos encuentros eran un secreto que jamás desvelaría y que guardaría en el fondo de su corazón durante el resto de sus días, hasta que se volviesen a encontrar.__  
_  
Él no pudo más que empezar a devorarla por entero al no poder contenerse. Su piel era delicada; su pelo, suave como la seda; sus piernas largas y esbeltas parecían las de una ninfa y sus pechos… Sus pechos le parecían la octava maravilla. La mujer suspiró recordando el alivio al encontrarle tres años atrás, tal vez medio muerto, pero por lo menos no muerto del todo. Porque todo sucedió tan deprisa…

_Un bar. Varias copas. Música marchosa, sensual, excitante. Se sentía viva. O eso o es que el whisky de fuego, el hidromiel caliente con especias y el ron con miel y frutas habían hecho el efecto deseado: la habían distraído de su dolor. No lo quería admitir pero desde hacía tres años rememoraba esa noche trágica y se emborrachaba en el bar más mugriento que encontraba. ¿Iba a ser esa noche diferente a las demás? Podía ser que sí, podía ser que no. Había dos posibilidades, una única respuesta.__  
__Esa noche la respuesta era sí.__  
__Quiso gritar cuando alguien la aferró contra sí, pero no pudo. Quiso revolverse, tampoco pudo. Su nivel de alcohol en sangre era bastante alto, algo que se evidenciaba en sus pasos; y una actitud extraña en ella, la chica correcta que nunca bebía, fumaba o se drogaba. Eso la había salvado de un error.__  
__Logró girarse y mirar a su acosador. En el momento en el que vio su sonriente rostro, se llevó la mano a la boca y lloró.__  
__Lloró cuando él la llevó a su casa. Lloró cuando la subió por las escaleras como si fuese su princesa. Lloró cuando la depositó en su cama y lloró cuando le hizo el amor como si no se hubiera ido jamás de su lado.__  
_  
Ella se giró y hundió sus dedos en el negro pelo masculino a la vez que se ponía a devorar sus labios con ansiedad. Una sonrisa perruna se asomó por la cara del hombre mientras le desabrochaba la camisa negra a su amante. La brisa fresca les acarició a los dos llevándose sus palabras de amor en el viento.  
Las caricias se intensificaron y tomaron más poder que las palabras. Ella jadeó al sentir el desnudo pecho de su amado. Sus labios vagaron por todo su cuerpo. Él también jadeó.  
Las manos de ambos comenzaron a deambular recíprocamente. La fiebre aumentó. El candor de sus cuerpos fue aún mayor de lo esperado. Ella volvió los ojos y gimió al sentir los dedos de él penetrar en su interior.  
Él también estaba disfrutando. Su pareja se estaba dando un festín de lo más sensual con su cuello.  
Las caricias les quemaban y helaban a la vez. Cada roce de sus cuerpos les resultaba la experiencia más excitante de su vida. Y entonces él se hundió en ella. Un grito de placer inundó el cielo anaranjado.  
_  
"Te quiero, Sirius".__  
__"Y yo a ti, Hermione"._

_

* * *

_

_Hola, gente. Hola, Anni._

_Espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo a ti, Alitas. Sé lo mucho que deseabas un fic así, así que te lo he escrito. Feliz día de reyes, honey ^^.  
La verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo. No penséis mal xD. La verdad pensar en esta pareja me inspira, es como leer _Lolita_ otra vez xD_

_En fin, gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído, a los que lo vais a comentar (me espero de todo, desde flores hasta maldiciones pasando por Draquitos, piedras, tomates, alabanzas y muchas otras cosas xP) y sobre todo a Ludejong, por beteármelo (gracias, guapísima *.*)_

_En fin, nos leemos ^^  
_


End file.
